


call my name or walk on by

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental crime, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & October | Toby Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Arson, Bullying, Cigarettes, Creativitwins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Disney Songs, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Relationships, Fire, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Headcanon, High School, M/M, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Pyromania, Pyromaniac Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Pyromaniac Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Singing, Slow Burn, Smoking, Tags Contain Spoilers, Theater Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Theatre, Track & Field, Underage Smoking, endgame analogical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"Well shit, that wasn't how I expected that to go," Virgil said calmly, dropping his cigarette into the dirt and stamping it out.Logan gaped at him, dumbfounded. "The...the fucking building is on fire, Virgil," he said, slowly, as if talking to a child. Roman nodded frantically, seemingly incapable of speech. Virgil just smirked at them, that cocky little half grin that never failed to make Logan's heart do little backflips."Uh...yeah, that was, like, the whole point."-alternate summary: local dumbass somehow befriends introvert and nerd and accidentally commits arson with them-honestly i have no idea where this came from // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Platonic LAMP/CALM, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 10





	call my name or walk on by

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be some good old enemies to friends and that's it. i'm not here to write prinxiety, but if it happens, well...i can't really do much about that. hopefully this will go in the direction i'm aiming for, and end up being slow burn analogical, but hey, analogince is also a very valid option.
> 
> work title is from the song "don't you (forget about me)" by simple minds
> 
> ~ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, looks like class is out, I'll see you tomorrow," the teacher suddenly said, glancing at the clock and snapping whatever book she had been quoting closed and gesturing at the door.

The clock was behind by two minutes and thirty seven seconds. Virgil contemplated informing the teacher that the class had ended, glancing around.

A no-go. Half the other students seemed pretty engrossed in whatever bullshit she was spewing, so he just let his head drop back to the desk, trying to block out her droning voice.

It was nice to not have to fight for a space through the hallway so he could get to the library in time for the bell. At this rate, though, the hallways would be empty by the time he got out there, so it didn't matter anyways.

Well, besides the fact that he was losing valuable time, but he could make up for it later. He didn't have work, but his mother didn't know that, so she wouldn't be expecting him home until 5, maybe even later.

Not that she noticed when he was home anyways, but she had rare sober days in between the weeks or months where she was trapped in a fog of alcohol and regret.

"Alright, looks like class is out, I'll see you tomorrow," the teacher suddenly said, glancing at the clock and snapping whatever book she had been quoting closed and gesturing at the door.

Virgil practically leapt out of his seat, out the door before anyone else had even finished packing up their bags.

The library was quiet, kids already settled into their places, and Virgil glared fiercely at a sophomore who looked up at him curiously as he walked in. Their gaze snapped back to their book.

He slipped under the shelf in the back, pulling out his own book and shoving his earbuds in. He only had about twenty minutes of lunch left, and he planned to make the most of it.

A tap on the shelf above his head made him uncurl slightly and look up. "What?" he snapped, poking his head out at the tall, dark-haired boy standing awkwardly in the aisleway.

"Hi, sorry, uh.. you're Virgil, right?" The kid asked nervously, looking for all the world like he expected Virgil to bite him or worse.

"Yeah," he said shortly, pulling one ear bud out and letting his index finger slip between the pages of his book to mark his spot. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Roman, I'm in your maths class second block, and I was wondering if you maybe got the notes?"

Virgil raised his eyebrows. "I don't take notes. What're you stuck on?"

Roman ducked his head. "The last seven problems."

"Tegan Prow can help you, she's at the top of the class. She should be in the cafeteria, fourth table down from the entrance. Far end."

Roman winced and shook his head. "Nobody else really wants to talk to me," he admitted. "I tried asking her and she laughed at me."

Virgil scowled. He knew Tegan was a bitch, but refusing to help a fellow classmate, and a new student to boot? Roman was a sophomore that had been thrown into a senior-level maths class, what did she think she was proving? He sighed. "Okay, fine. Show me the problems, I can probably walk you through them."

Roman lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. "Really?"

"Don't get all excited yet, I haven't even helped you yet," Virgil grumbled, getting to his feet and following Roman over to where the boy had his backpack dumped across one of the round tables.

"These ones," Roman said, flipping a paper over and gesturing at the unsolved problems.

Virgil squinted at them, wishing he had his glasses with him. "Looks like you need to start out with dividing those numbers there...yeah."

He waited while Roman dug out a calculator and started in on the problem. Virgil walked him through it slowly, trying to keep from rolling his eyes every time the kid pressed a wrong button or skipped a decimal point.

"Got it?" he asked at the end of the third problem. Four to go, and they weren't even the hardest ones.

Roman contemplated the page for a moment, sticking his tongue out as he thought. "Yeah, I got it," he finally replied. "Thank you!"

Virgil shrank back at how grateful the other kid looked. "Whatever. just...don't tell anyone I helped you, got it? I have a reputation."

Roman smirked. "Yeah, alright. I'll see you in class?"

"Don't expect a conversation," Virgil grunted. At Roman's disappointed look, Virgil sighed. "Yeah, whatever, I'll see you in class."

The younger boy bounced on his heels, looking far too delighted about Virgil's attendance. "Cool. Well, lunch is almost over. Bye!" he grabbed his backpack off the table, shoving his papers into his binder, and took off out the door and down the hall, towards the science labs.

Virgil stared blankly after him for a moment, bewildered. "New friend?" Logan asked, coming up behind him.

Virgil flinched and hissed. "No, just a stupid sophomore. I helped him finish his homework."

"Aww, I knew your had a soft spot for the younger kids," his friend teased. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

Virgil waved as he headed for the door. "Same spot," he affirmed, heading for the office.

Well, there was certainly one thing that Virgil knew with absolute certainty, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it: he hadn't seen the last of Roman. Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl high key hate spelling theatre the -er version, but ao3 tags are thwarting me. also low key not sure where this fic is going, the drafts are kind of veering of script. crossing my fingers and hoping for the best lol.
> 
> ~ink


End file.
